The invention relates to a light module and, in particular to a light module with enhanced lighting capability.
Since computers may be used in various environments, with different lighting, a light keyboard has been provided.
Conventionally, a light keyboard comprises light emitting diodes disposed under each key thereof. FIG. 1 is a circuit view of light emitting diodes of a conventional light keyboard. Each current path comprises one light emitting diode and several resistors. For example, current path I1 comprises light emitting diode LED1 and resistors R1, R11 and R21 from power line VCC to grounded line Gnd, and current path I2 comprises light emitting diode LED6 and resistors R1˜R6, R16 and R21˜R26 from power line VCC to grounded line Gnd.
Since the number of resistors on current path I1 and current path I2 are different, the currents are also different. Light emitting diodes LED1 and LED6 generate different level of lighting such that lighting of the light keyboard is non-uniform.